Edge of Glory
by 9r7g5h
Summary: It was their choice to be together. Now they just had to gain the right.


**AN: **A quick one-shot for Teen Titans that was inspired by the title of the song of the same name by Lady Gaga. I hope you all like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. Cartoon Network does.

* * *

Standing on Tamaran, looking over the edge of the cliff below him, Nightwing couldn't help but curse the series of events that had led them there.

Well, he couldn't help but curse all of them but one.

All around him, Nightwing could feel the animosity rolling off the gathered audience, their displeasure at their princess's choice completely drowning out the small pool of happiness that was their friends. The guttural sound of their language filled his ear, the different conversations blending together into a single unintelligible roar that he was unable to pierce through to understand. Closing his eyes to block out the bright sunlight, he slowly shifted his position so he was standing perfectly centered, his lungs slowly filling as he tried to concentrate. Breathing a sigh of relief as silence fell as Galfore spoke, he quickly found his attention drawn to the beautiful woman that stood at his side, her voice barely a trembling whisper as she gave him a way out.

"Nightwing, if you do not wish to do this, I am sure we can wait for a couple of years. I would then be of age and there would be no reason for Galfore to ask this of us. This is not part of your culture and I-"

Leaning in, one hand coming to rest on her hip while the other reached up to cup her face, Nightwing swiftly silenced Starfire as he pulled her to his chest, his lips briefly brushing against hers before gently nuzzling her cheek. Ignoring the discontent murmurs that had arisen behind them at his touch, he tightened his hold as she began to shake within his arms, her fear and worry leaking out from behind the brave warrior's mask she had erected before her people. Defying all the traditions and codes she had been raised with, Star threw her arms around his neck and buried herself as deep into his grasp as she could, reveling in the closeness she was normally denied on her home planet. Kissing her forehead, Nightwing couldn't help but smirk as the audience behind them grew in noise, confusion at their princess's strange behavior mixing with their anger as they waited for the show to begin, though their waiting family couldn't help but sigh at the displays of affection. Starfire had never been a normal Tamaranean, a fact she was proving to her people all the time.

She had agreed to marry him, hadn't she?

After their adventures in Tokyo, things had quickly changed between him and the alien princess in his arms. For those first couple of months the two of them had been desperate, constantly in fear that one enemy or another would come along and try to use their new found bond against each other. Every touch had been hurried, every kiss had been demanding, and every moment alone they had been able to steal had been rushed, as if it would be the last time they would ever be able to be together again. In many ways, with the job they had, they had never been sure it wasn't.

But as time passed and they remained together, whole and as safe from harm as superheroes could be, the two of them found themselves slowing down to a pace barely faster then a snail's. What had once been hasty make-out sessions soon turned to hours long cuddles on the couch or the roof, sharing their pasts and presents between each leisurely kiss. Sneaking around turned into comfortable walks through the park, their fingers intertwined as together they explored the world around them. For five years they had lived like this, slowly allowing whatever it was between them to grow to its full potential, revealing to their friends and the general population just where they stood. Then, just a few months ago, not too long after they had both turned twenty-two, he had asked her to be his wife.

A question she had enthusiastically reacted positively too.

Which was how they had ended up standing before the largest cliff side on all of Tamaran, prepared to undertake one of the most dangerous Tamaranean traditions they had.

Touching their foreheads together so she could stare into her eyes, Nightwing couldn't help but smile at the mix of emotions that swirled within them. Leaning down so he could kiss her properly, figuring that they also already broken the 'No Touching' rule so why not, he could feel the fear and worry churning within her, knotting together her nine stomachs into one big mess. Pulling back, his signature smirk helping to calm her a bit, he turned so they were facing the chasm before them.

A thousand yards deep and a thousand wide, what had come to be known as the Cliff of Glory stood proudly before them, daring all who had the nerves to even attempt to cross it. Known also as the Cliffs of Fear, it had quickly become part of the marriage rituals of Tamaran for couples to attempt to cross it, choosing between either the starving fleshing eating monsters below or the hurricane force gales above as their pathways to the other side. As Galfore had explained it, those who had either not yet proven themselves in battle or had not yet reached the age of adulthood were forced to undergo the trial, defenses set up to keep the populace strong. Those who were strong enough to continue on and give birth to the future warriors that their people needed would survive the crossing, while those who were too weak perished.

Because Starfire had not yet reached the age her parents had set for her, Galfore had been forced to initiate the trial at the news of their engagement, his whole demeanor sorrowful that he had been forced to ask this of her, even though her planet had demanded so much from her already. Their faces had paled as they discussed the trial, the many failures Starfire had seen during her time on Tamaran striking a cord within, though even her obvious terror of failure hadn't been enough to persuade him otherwise. If this was what it took for them to be together, he was willing to do it. Turning his head so his lips were against her ear, Nightwing softly whispered his own proclamation, making it clear exactly where he stood.

With her.

"I don't want to wait Star. In a couple of months, I want to be able to call you my wife. And nothing, not Batman, not our enemies, not even this cliff, will stop me."

Clenching her hand, Nightwing flashed a small, reassuring smile at Starfire as they turned to face their friends, their backs to the amethyst pigmented scar that would define their destinies. Finding his smile mirrored on Star's face, a look of pure determination held within her eyes, Nightwing intertwined their fingers before, together, they fell backwards over the edge of Glory.

And Starfire began to soar.


End file.
